Handsome in Blue Navy Jacket
by YourMouthHangingOpen
Summary: Mikan Sakura went for a walk everyday. Same place, same time. Everything was normal, except when a random stranger caused her to trip, spit out her drink and then..."When I come back, marry me."
1. Chapter 1

April 30, 6:36 pm

DISCLAIMED: Of course I own it! insert grave sarcasm

Summary: Mikan Sakura went for a walk everyday. Same place, same time. Everything was normal, except when a random stranger caused her to trip, spit out her drink and then..."When I come back, marry me."

WARNING: There are suggestive actions present in this chapter. But it's still rated T.

* * *

Handsome in Blue Navy Jacket

Chapter 1: When I ask You to marry Me

I was taking my morning jog. You wouldn't consider it morning but, yeah, I wake up at 11 pm. And so the day begins at 12 and ends at 5 o'clock in the morning. I work as a call center agent, if you haven't figured.

I usually jog along the entire neighborhood but since I'm lazy, ahh, the 'shortcuts' would have to do. And then...

"Good morning to you Mikan!"

"Hi Joe, is that just a greeting or I smell.."

"Of course I am sarcastic. It's half past noon and only a lazy cow like you would jog in this heat." Joe, the old owner of the pub chuckled and threw me a bottle of water.

"Thanks!" I shouted over my shoulder and continued jogging.

"Looking good Mikan." The security guard greeted and I just flashed him a smile.

"Ehhh.. Sexy ladyyy." One of the most annoying and most popularly funny guy in our neighborhood sang. I just jogged past him but he didn't miss it when I rolled my eyes. I felt his grin boring at my back when my stomach decided to sing the song of its people.

After buying the biggest and most loaded hamburger from the neighborhood, I headed to my usual bench at the park. But it was occupied already by a man who wore an open blue navy jacket. He covered his face with his cap. I shrugged. This is a public place so no harm done in sharing my bench.

Beside it, a man on his forties sat and gazed appreciatively at me.

'Ignore it Mikan. That old perv can die and we won't care. Ignore, ignore'. I kept reminding myself about being a good citizen and not killing other humans. Of course it worked for a few minutes while I was busy munching in the burger. It was fine until the dirty old perverted man opened his mouth.

"Are you off to somewhere, Miss? My bed would accommodate you... So gladly." He added and smiled at me in a way that made my blood boil. 'Good citizen. Good citizen. No killing...' I stared coldly at him.

"No thanks. I actually have my own bed." It took all of my self-control not to add obscenities. I didn't realize that that statement was very, very wrong until he grinned again and stared at me. Lust clouded his eyes.

"Would you like to do it on your bed then? I don't mind." He said with a voice that was a mixture of excitement, lust and delirium. His hand descended to his privates and he started pumping it in front of me, grinning widely.

All of the 'Good citizen-no killing people' vanished and before I knew it I was lunging myself, ready to beat the hell out of him, that is, until I tripped and fell on the ground face first.

I raised my head and looked at the culprit. Crimson eyes bore onto mine, amused and cold at the same time.

"Oh is it alright for you to do it on the bench? On the ground? I really don't mind it if there's an audience watching us as you ride my cock and I slide in and out of you." He said lustily and pumped on his... More.

That was it. The last straw before the man transforms into a pulp. I stood up and was ready but the man was already on the ground, a few meters away and unconscious with a large bruise on his face.

I turned to the navy soldier who sat back down and stared at me amusedly. I opened my mouth.

"I was the one who should-"

"It is no good if a lady gets herself hurt." He stated and continued to stare at me. I felt utterly self-conscious. He was a man. A gorgeous man. Staring at me. A gorgeous man staring at me.

I tried diverting my attention again to my burger only to realize that it's gone. It suffered the same fate as the pervert. I sighed. Okay sit down Mikan. Just drink your water, relax, don't look at the way his jacket hangs tightly to his arms, his adam's apple, his firm jaw. Hey brain, you're betraying me!

I shook my head and instead opened the bottled water and took a mouthful. Focus on yourself. Focus. Eyes, don't betray me too.

"But you have to admit that man's got a good imagination."

I spat out the water and glared at him.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I coughed and he patted my back. Electricity spread to my body. I felt hot all of a sudden.

He immediately withdrew his hand but still, he continued to stare at me. He was about to open his mouth and I expected his answer but he quickly closed it again and smirked.

"You've got to be man to know." He replied and I glared at him again.

"So that's it?" I replied sarcastically. He laughed at my tone and stood up.

"Yes. And..." He paused and I raised an eyebrow.

"When I come back, marry me."

He walked away, not before sending me a wink. My insides melted and my jaw dropped.

* * *

How is it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

For primo: Mikan wakes up at 11 in the morning because she is a call center agent which requires her to work in the evening till five in the morning. She goes out of bed at 12 (which explains why she is called lazy) and jogs and goes to work again that night.

Dedicated to all those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. You all brought smiles to my face! About time I updated. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 2: When I Call You Mine

'_Who was that guy and what the hell did he think of himself?'_ Mikan shook her head and resumed walking back to her apartment. '_If he's going to marry me then he better do it properly_' she thought for a moment. _'I need assurance that he can-'_ Wait!

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" A few people paused to look at the drenched woman like she was retarded. Mikan shook herself. Fumbling with her keys, she managed to declaim a colorful piece of work using every curse she knows. She grabbed a towel and got inside the shower where articles of clothing were scattered carelessly.

"Is he capable of protecting us?" Then she punched herself weirdly. _'Of course, he's on the navy!_' Mikan almost slipped as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

"Does he have enough money to buy us a place somewhere? And for the education of our child-" she blushed. She turned and caught her reflection on the mirror, naked.

"Is he capable of making babies?" She asked herself. Then images of him and her somewhere in the dark and secluded place popped.

WHISH

She opened the shower and made sure it was 'cold' enough. She shuddered. Sometimes her imagination was too vivid for her own good. Suddenly, as if taking on a cue, the phone in the kitchen rang and she got it in record time and er, forgot about grabbing a towel.

"Hello?" She answered and a squeal was heard from the other line.

"Oh my gosh Mikan! The company called! You passed!" Hotaru, her overly excited best friend shouted that she had to keep a distance from the phone.

"I got it? Are you sure Hotaru?" Se asked anxiously and unconsciously rubbed her elbow.

"Do you think I am? Mikan, you're out of that call center hell hole!" A sharp intake of breath.

"Mikan?" An exhale was the only reply.

"Umm.. Hey Mikan are you alright? Did I kill you?" Another intake of breath.

"OH MY GOSH! LORD OF THE HARRY POTTER RINGS HAVE HEEDED MY PRAYERS!" Mikan finally yelled and did a victory dance around the apartment, of course after carefully keeping the windows tightly shut.

And just like that, all thoughts of a stranger left her head.

* * *

.

A raven-haired male slumped down on his desk and heaved a sigh.

"Natsume are you alright?" Ruka asked worriedly and handed his best friend a bottle of water which he took gratefully.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, Ruka." He answered coolly and rested his feet on the table. His companion narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Would you tell me who you said you are going to marry?" He asked, a mixture of curiosity and suspicion laced in his voice. Natsume merely chuckled.

"Nope." He answered, emphasizing the 'p'.

"Look here you bastard," Ruka hissed at his bestfriend. "I'm telling you hurting women is not the-" he paused when he saw Natsume's eyes blaze with amusement before dying down to its usual coolness.

"It's her." It only took a couple of seconds before Ruka caught up. He sat down back again.

"Ah. Figured. Have you met her?" At this Natsume chuckled.

"Do I need to tell you that my plan has commenced?"

"Have you bedded her?" Ruka asked anxiously with a smirk. Natsume raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. '_Not yet'._

"So if your plan has commenced all we do is...wait."

"Yeah. Wait..." Natsume agreed and placed his arms behind his head.

"Goodluck and... You look hungry, by the way." Ruka said thoughtfully and shook his head seeing the expression on his face.

"You really are a bastard." He concluded and got out of the room as his best friend burst into laughter. A female, brunette officer poked her head from the door and flashed him a smile.

"And here's my next meal." He took off his blue jacket, a smirk playing on his lip. The it vanished as soon as he caught sight of a picture of a-

"Hey." The female officer sexily approached.

_I'm gonna get you._

* * *

Guest, your review motivated me to prove that this story is not nonsense. Hmm, reverse psychology my friend, thank you!

Ruka is not all good in here. He can be a sexy badass. winks  
Thanks for reading and review!

Y.M.H.O


End file.
